Lune de sang
by val-rafale
Summary: Crawford s'est une fois de plus mesurer à Aya. Seul petit souci, ce dernier a été grièvement blessé et son ennemi décide de lui sauver la vie. [One Shot]


Titre : Lune de sang

Auteur : Val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Aya

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

**Conversation téléphonique**

**Lune de sang**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis déjà quelques heures… La pleine lune éclairait les coins les plus sombres de la capitale d'une lumière sanguine… Les soirs où l'astre prenait cette teinte carmine, étaient, parait-il, signe de grand malheur. Généralement, un évènement dramatique se produisait les nuits de lune rouge… Du moins tel était la rumeur qui courrait partout dans le monde.

Réalité ou légende ?

Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question.

Une voiture, noire de model américain, circulait à toute vitesse à travers les rues. Elle doublait les autres véhicules sans se soucier de ce qui venait en face… Le conducteur avait une conduite des plus dangereuse, grillant les feux rouges qu'il croisait, franchissant les stops sans même prendre garde aux autres moyens de transports qui arrivaient sur les côtés, ni même aux quelques piétons qui traversaient. Heureusement, ces derniers s'écartaient toujours de justesse pour éviter de se faire écraser.

La personne au volant, un bel homme brun bien coiffé, portant des lunettes et un costume crème, semblait plus que pressé d'arriver à sa destination… Une profonde inquiétude se reflétait sur son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses sourcils froncés et ses dents serrées… Tous ces détails prouvaient à quel point il était angoissé, chose inhabituelle pour cet homme qu'était Crawford, le leader des Schwarz. En temps normal, il restait froid en toute circonstance. Il n'était pas homme à se faire du souci pour quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit… Pourtant, à ce moment précis, tout cela semblait avoir changé.

De temps à autre, le brun jetait un regard juste à côté de lui, sur le siège passager… Là, se trouvait plus affalé qu'assis, un jeune homme aux cheveux courts de couleur roux. Ses yeux, violets profonds, d'ordinaire si froids, lançaient des appels au secours, cependant aucun autre son, mis à part des grognements de douleurs, ne sortait de sa bouche. Une de ses mains était posées au niveau de son estomac d'où s'écoulait lentement un liquide carmin à la texture poisseuse. Tout son corps tremblait à la fois de peur et certainement de froid aussi…

- Tiens le coup ! » fit Crawford d'une voix marquée par l'inquiétude. « Nous sommes presque arrivés à l'hôpital ! »

Aya poussa un gémissement de souffrance en guise de réponse, ne pouvant hélas faire mieux à cause de la douleur. Il se sentait si mal… Il avait la sensation que tout autour de lui tournait. Ses membres s'engourdissaient peu à peu tandis que ses forces le quittaient en même temps que sa vie. Il sentait la mort approcher, froide mais libératrice. Le rouquin n'avait aucun désire de mourir. Cependant, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, son heure était venue. Tout était fini pour lui, cela ne servait plus à rien de résister… De toute façon, il n'en avait plus la force. Crawford n'arriverait jamais à temps à l'hôpital, Fujimiya le savait. Tout était terminé pour lui. Plus que la vie, il allait perdre toutes les personnes auquel il tenait, ses amis qui formaient avec lui les Weiss et sa sœur Aya… Tous ceux, en fait, qui avaient su l'aimer et qui avaient placé leur confiance en lui… Cela faisait mal au rouquin de devoir les quitter ainsi, de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. La profonde blessure qu'il portait à l'estomac en était la preuve.

Soudain, une main se posa sur la sienne posé sur sa plaie. Aya tourna doucement la tête vers son ennemi qui tentait pourtant de le sauver au risque de se tuer lui aussi dans un accident de voiture.

- Tu vas t'en sortir… » déclara ce dernier d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. « Je refuse que tu meures… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… »

Le Weiss trouva la force de ricaner de la situation cependant loin d'être amusante. Mais il fut prit d'une violente toux qui le coupa presque immédiatement. Un filet de sang s'écoula doucement de la commissure de ses lèvres. L'oracle inquiet, l'observa avant de reporter son attention sur la route et de donner un brusque coup de volant pour éviter une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Un coup de klaxonne se fit entendre mais le brun n'y prêta pas plus attention, continuant à la même vitesse. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir sous peine de perdre Aya. Après avoir repris le contrôle de son véhicule, Crawford fixa encore son ennemi.

- Aya ! Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il plus que soucieux.

- Je… vais… te… tuer… » murmura le rouquin en serrant les dents de douleur.

- Je sais… » répondit Brad une lueur de tristesse apparaissant dans son regard.

Le Schwarz reporta son attention sur la route se retenant de soupirer. Oui il savait qu'Aya allait le tuer pour l'avoir vu dans une de ses nombreuses visions. C'était la seule chose que son don avait accepté de lui montrer de son propre futur. Sa mort… C'était inévitable, il en était persuadé puisque aucun autre avenir ne lui était apparu. Mais la mort elle-même ne lui faisait pas peur. Il l'avait côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises et lui avait échappé aussi. Non, ce qui était le pire dans cette nouvelle vision était le fait qu'il se laisserait faire et qu'il ne chercherait pas à échapper à son destin contrairement aux fois précédentes. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'aucun autre futur ne se présentait à lui. Cependant, l'oracle n'était pas surpris par tout cela. Il savait très bien pourquoi il allait agir de la sorte, connaissant parfaitement les raisons. Elles étaient les même que celles qui l'avaient poussé à rencontrer son ennemi ce soir là…

Le leader des Schwarz serra les dents et écrasa un peu plus l'accélérateur en pensant à tout cela, à ses motivations. Il ne pouvait permettre de voir Aya mourir. Il refusait que cela arrive. Il savait qu'il pouvait le sauvait, il y avait encore une chance et il était bien décidé à la saisir.

Au bout de longues minutes, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. Crawford jaillit immédiatement de la voiture et accourut jusqu'au côté passager. Il ouvrit la portière puis souleva Aya afin de le faire sortir du véhicule. Ceci fait, il le prit dans ses bras afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Le brun aperçut un lit près d'un mur où il déposa son compagnon avant de se diriger en courant vers un bureau.

- Il y a un homme blessé allongé sur un lit dans le couloir ! » cria-t-il en montrant le Weiss du doigt. « Il a reçu une balle au niveau de l'estomac ! »

Trois médecins et infirmières présents, n'en attendirent pas plus pour accourir vers le blessé. Ils examinèrent le rouquin tout en discutant entre eux de son état. Sans un mot pour Brad, ils le conduisirent rapidement dans un autre couloir avant de le faire entrer dans une salle. Le brun les suivit et voulu entrer lui aussi dans la pièce mais l'un des médecins l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse.

- Restez là ! » ordonna-t-il froidement. « Nous nous occupons de lui ! »

Le Schwarz n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le docteur lui claquait la porte au nez. Crawford soupira puis se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre maintenant que d'attendre la fin des soins. Il s'assit en pensant au rouquin et à ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Il regrettait d'avoir décidé de trouver le rouquin comme il l'avait fait pour lui dire une certaine chose qui était particulièrement importante. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son ennemi allait lui foncer dessus tête baissée sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, ses visions ne lui ayant rien montré de cette rencontre. Cela avait quelques peu surpris l'oracle de voir Aya agir ainsi. Tant et si bien qu'il avait été contraint de se défendre. Comme toujours Crawford avait eut le dessus sur le Weiss, aidé par ses visions. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se retrouver à se battre au corps à corps, au sol… C'était là que le drame était survenu. Aya avait saisit l'arme de Brad et avait tenté de le tuer mais le Schwarz savait déjà que cela arriverait. Il avait presque immédiatement retourné l'arme contre le rouquin. C'est à ce moment là que le coup partit tout seul, blessant le Weiss à l'estomac.

Crawford ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en repensant à tout cela. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir arrêté son ennemi quand il était encore temps. Il se pardonnait encore moins de s'être ainsi laissé emporter par son instinct de conservation en retournant l'arme contre Aya. A cause de lui, ce dernier se retrouvait maintenant sur une table d'opération entre la vie et la mort. Il se sentait particulièrement responsable de cet accident. D'ailleurs cela aurait surpris bon nombre de personne de le voir ainsi culpabiliser. Cependant, il avait ses raisons…

- Monsieur… » appela une voix féminine faisant imperceptiblement sursauter le brun qui la fixa.

- Oui ? » demanda ce dernier intrigué.

- Etes vous l'ami de ce jeune homme qui a reçu une balle dans le ventre. » interrogea la jeune femme avec gentillesse, en souriant.

- Non... Juste une connaissance. » répondit l'oracle froidement. « Comment va-t-il ? »

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il est hors de danger. » le rassura l'infirmière d'une voix très calme. « Il nous faudra cependant le garder pendant quelques jours en observation. Nous l'avons transporté dans la chambre 217 si vous désirez lui rendre visite. Mais ne le fatiguez pas surtout. »

- D'accord… Je vais prévenir ses amis qu'il est là avant d'aller le voir. » déclara Brad en se levant.

Le brun se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'hôpital sans prêter attention au sourire que lui avait fait l'infirmière. Une fois dehors, il saisit son portable pour taper le numéro du Koneko. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de faire cela mais les membres de ce groupe comptaient beaucoup pour Aya, comme les Schwarz pour Brad. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant que la voix de Yohji ne se fasse entendre.

- **Koneko, j'écoute ?** » fit-il d'une voix douce.

- Crawford à l'appareil… » répondit l'oracle, se montrant direct avec le blond.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Il devait certainement se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. A sa place, Brad se serait aussi posé la question. Ce n'était pas commun de voir un Schwarz prendre contact avec les Weiss.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** » interrogea froidement le blond. « **Pourquoi appelles-tu ?** »

- Pour t'informer que Fujimiya est actuellement à l'hôpital. » déclara l'oracle avec le plus de calme possible. « Il a reçu une belle dans l'estomac. »

- **Quoi ?** » s'écria le cadet inquiet. « **Où êtes vous ?** »

- A l'hôpital au sud est de la ville. » fit le brun d'une voix toujours aussi neutre comme si cela ne le touchait pas. « Je vous y attends. »

Sans un mot de plus, il raccrocha ni plus ni moins au nez de Yohji. Il n'avait rien de plus à lui dire. Sans compter qu'il ne désirait pas donner de plus ample information par téléphone.

Après avoir prévenu les Weiss, Brad retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital pour se diriger vers la chambre où avait été emmené Aya. Il entra dans la pièce puis s'approcha du lit afin d'observer son ennemi. Il était plus que pâle mais, heureusement, vivant. C'était ce qui comptait le plus, cela soulageait l'oracle. Décidément son attitude aurait vraiment surpris tout le monde si une de ses connaissances l'avait vu. Jamais il ne montrait une quelconque inquiétude pour qui que ce soit, pas même pour les membres de son groupe. Cependant, il cacherait tout comme toujours dès que les Weiss arriverait. Il était hors de question qu'il ait l'air faible face à eux.

Crawford s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit. Avec une douceur extrême, très surprenante de sa part, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le visage d'Aya. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue avant de se pencher un peu sur lui. L'américain déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ennemi.

- Je t'aime Aya… » déclara-t-il doucement avant de se redresser.

Il le fixa encore un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il ferma les yeux, en attendant que les autres Weiss arrivent. Chose qui ne prendrait certainement pas beaucoup de temps. D'après ses visions ils seraient là d'ici une demi heure, peut être moins…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Crawford se leva brusquement de son siège et fixa intensément la porte. Quelques instant après, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur les partenaires du rouquin. Comme toujours l'oracle les avait vu arriver dans ses courtes visions du futur. Il les fixa froidement.

- Vous voilà enfin. » fit-il d'un ton glacial. « Vous en avez mis du temps. »

Cette légère réflexion lui attira un regard noir de la part de Yohji mais pas uniquement de lui. Ken Hidaka ne semblait pas non plus très heureux de cette remarque. Le seul à rester calme, était comme toujours Omi, d'un certain côté il valait mieux. Il était le seul à pouvoir apaiser ses partenaires ainsi que leur faire entendre raison lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? » demanda-t-il durement.

- Je m'assurais que votre cher leader ne se réveille pas et qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir d'ici. » répondit Crawford sur le même ton. « Maintenant que vous êtes ici, je peux partir. »

Le brun fit un pas en direction de la porte mais Ken lui barra la route toutes griffes sorties. Le leader des Schwarz le fixa froidement puis remonta ses lunettes d'un mouvement particulièrement lent.

- Tu crois peut être qu'on va te laisser partir aussi facilement ! » déclara Hidaka furieux. « Si Aya est dans cet état là, je suis persuadé que c'est ta faute ! C'est sûrement toi qui lui as tiré dessus ! Alors je vais te le faire payer ! »

L'ancien footballeur se mit en garde puis s'apprêta à se jeter sur son ennemi avec dans l'idée de le tuer. Cependant, Omi s'interposa, se plaçant entre les deux hommes les bras écartés. Cela stoppa immédiatement son partenaire qui le fixa quelque peu surpris de son attitude.

- Omi… » murmura-t-il l'air intrigué. « Pourquoi ? »

- Nous sommes dans un hôpital. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour nous battre. » expliqua le cadet en souriant. « Qui plus est si Aya-kun est en vie, c'est grâce à lui. Peu importe pour le moment qui a blessé notre ami. Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler des comptes mais pour veiller sur lui. De plus, nous sommes en pleine nuit et les autres malades dorment. Je n'ai aucune envie de créer un scandale. »

Ken fixa Crawford puis Omi et enfin l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son ami avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se battre dans un tel endroit. Il se détendit donc avant de ranger ses griffes, à contre cœur bien entendu.

- Tu as raison… » fit-il en soupirant. « Et nous avons bien le temps de régler cette affaire. En plus je suis persuadé qu'Aya va vouloir se charger de lui. »

Omi lui dédia un sourire en guise de réponse tout en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête. Ken regarda durement l'oracle puis se détourna de lui afin de s'approcher du lit. Il valait mieux qu'il ne pense qu'à Aya blessé sinon il risquait de faire une énorme bêtise. Brad le suivit du regard puis se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre, ne prêtant pas plus attention au groupe.

Après son départ, Omi s'approcha à son tour du lit où était allongé son leader. Il le fixa un instant avant de porter son attention sur Yohji, l'air inquiet.

- Yohji… Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- Il est pâle mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude. » répondit le blond en souriant. « Sinon rassure-toi, il s'en sortira. Comme toujours… C'est un dur à cuire notre Aya. Il ne se laisse pas tuer aussi facilement. »

- Heureusement… » murmura l'ancien footballeur en soupirant.

Yohji sourit une nouvelle fois à ses amis avant de reporter son attention sur son leader. Il croisa doucement les jambes en sortant son paquet de cigarette pour en allumer mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement en se souvenant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il rangea tout très calmement tout en fixant ses compagnons.

- Moi je ne me fais pas de souci pour son état de santé mais plus pour son humeur quand il va se réveiller. » déclara-t-il doucement.

- Aie… » murmura Omi en se passant une main sur le visage. « Ca promet d'être comique de tenter de le retenir ici. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il essaye de s'enfuir. »

- C'est pour ça qu'il faudra toujours que l'un de nous reste ici pour le surveiller jusqu'à ce que les médecins acceptent qu'il sorte. » proposa le blond en souriant. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Omi et Ken firent un signe positif de la tête pour acquiescer. Cela ne serait pas facile de garder Aya en place mais aucun d'eux n'avaient le choix. Si leur leader tentait de quitter l'hôpital, ce serait certainement pour aller se battre contre Crawford. Dans son état, il n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre. Pire il risquait de se faire tuer cette fois ci. Il était donc impératif qu'il reste couché dans ce lit d'hôpital jusqu'à ce que sa blessure soit totalement guérie. Cela mettrait du temps et les Weiss aurait à supporter sa mauvaise humeur mais il en avait l'habitude maintenant…

Un mois s'écoula après cet incident qui avait failli coûter la vie à Aya. Ce dernier était sorti de l'hôpital depuis trois semaines. Cependant, il avait du rester en convalescence à la maison pendant deux semaines encore. Durant cette période, ses équipiers avaient dû supporter sa colère de devoir rester sans bouger. Le rouquin, détestant rester sans activité, s'était montré des plus infectes, passant sa mauvais humeur sur eux. Cependant Yohji, Ken et Omi étaient restés très calme et souriant. A aucun moment, ils ne s'étaient énervés contre leur leader pour tenter de le calmer, c'était totalement inutile. Au lieu d'apaiser Fujimiya, cela l'aurait plus rendu furieux qu'autre chose. Mais, ce que les Weiss ignoraient, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que cette histoire de ne pas travailler qui mettait Aya dans un tel état de rage. Le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé ainsi à cause de Crawford, le mettait encore plus hors de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver l'oracle et lui faire payer ce qui s'était passé, même si il n'était pas tout à fait responsable de cet accident.

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'Aya avait repris le travail au Koneko et en tant qu'assassin. Durant les missions qu'ils avaient, ses partenaires s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'il se ménage encore un peu, sa blessure ayant été grave, ils ne voulaient pas courir de risque. Le leader des Weiss appréciait cette attention même s'il ne le montrait pas. Cela signifiait pour lui qu'il était important pour ses amis. De plus il avait lui aussi le désir de se ménager pour se préparer à sa prochaine rencontre avec Crawford. Rencontre qui aurait lieu le soir même… Le rouquin était plus que décidé à en finir cette fois ci et surtout le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait profiter du fait qu'il se sente beaucoup mieux pour agir. Bien entendu, il allait provoquer l'oracle sans avoir prévenu au préalable ses partenaires, ne désirant pas les voir se mêler de cette affaire.

- Aya ! » cria brusquement Ken faisant sortir son partenaire de ses pensées.

L'interpellé lança un regard glacial à son compagnon lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de crier ainsi, il n'était pas sourd.

- Quoi ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

- Veux-tu que je ferme le magasin pour toi ce soir et qu'Omi fasse les comptes ? » interrogea le brun tout sourire.

- Hm… Si vous voulez. » répondit l'aîné d'un ton neutre. « Ca tombe bien, je sors ce soir. »

Les trois hommes sursautèrent plus que surpris par cette nouvelle et fixèrent leur leader. Le fait qu'il veuille sortir n'était pas étrange en soit. Mais le fait que ce soit le soir alors qu'il n'y avait aucune mission de prévue, était étrange.

- Tu sors ! » fit Omi en haussant les sourcils. « Pour aller où ? »

- Aurais-tu un rendez-vous galant ? » demanda Yohji en sentant le parfum d'une fleur.

- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. » répondit-il d'une voix froide pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes. « J'ai juste quelques courses à faire. »

- Tu es sûr que tu ne nous caches rien d'autre ? » interrogea l'ancien détective en enroulant un bras autour du cou de son ami.

- Yohji. Lâche-moi. » ordonna durement le rouquin, son regard se faisant plus glacial.

L'ancien détective en voyant cela, obéit sans discuter. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop taquiner son leader, ou du moins il fallait savoir s'arrêter à temps. Il se trouvait que là Aya ne semblait pas d'humeur à accepter les plaisanteries douteuses de son équipier. Ce dernier préférait ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leader. Il s'écarta donc en gardant toujours le sourire, une fleur dans la main, respirant son doux parfum.

Fujimiya fixa tour à tour ses amis puis sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la maison. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer afin de se préparer. Le rouquin enfila calmement sa tenue de mission et sortit de la pièce, se rendant dans le garage. Sans prévenir personne, il monta dans la Porsche pour quitter les lieux.

Aya roula pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver devant le repère des Schwarz devant lequel il se gara. Le Weiss porta son regard sur le bâtiment, observant les allés et venus qu'il y avait. Ses ennemis devaient déjà savoir qu'il était là. Schuldig avait dû capter ses pensées et Crawford avait très certainement eut une vision de sa visite. Mais le rouquin s'en moquait bien. Tout ce qui importait pour lui, c'était de régler ce problème avec l'oracle. Il décida donc de rester dans sa voiture en attendant la nuit, ce serait le meilleur moment pour agir. Il s'installa plus confortablement mais sans pour autant quitter l'immeuble des yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie que Crawford profite d'un moment d'inattention pour quitter l'endroit et ainsi lui échapper, bien que cela aurait été surprenant de sa part. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à fuir lâchement. De plus, avec ses visions, il devait déjà savoir comment tout ceci allait finir, il avait donc un avantage sur le leader des Weiss. Cependant ce dernier n'en avait que faire. Il était décidé à se venger de tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là et ainsi d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ses ennemis.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, enveloppant cette dernière de son manteau sombre. En même temps, la lune se levait doucement dans le ciel, formant une boule énorme donnant l'impression qu'on pouvait presque la toucher. Sa couleur sanguine lui donnait un air à la fois mystique et inquiétant. Crawford, debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, fixait l'astre, les sourcils froncés. Tout comme il y a un mois, il fallait qu'elle soit rouge sang ce qui laissait présager un nouveau drame. Mais cela, l'américain en avait parfaitement conscience. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer ce soir pour l'avoir vu en vision. C'était l'heure pour lui. Ce qu'il voyait depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois, allait arriver et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

- Nous pourrions pourtant… » murmura une voix derrière le brun. « Il suffit que tu restes ici ! »

- Cela ne ferait que reculer l'échéance, Schu. » répondit l'oracle en observant le reflet de son équiper. « Quoiqu'il arrive, Fujimiya me tuera. Alors autant qu'il le fasse maintenant. »

- Tu es donc désespéré à ce point ? » demanda l'allemand ayant un peu de mal à comprendre l'attitude de son leader.

- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de savoir qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi. » avoua Brad en fermant les yeux. « Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je descende au parking pour régler ce problème définitivement. »

- Crawford…. » murmura le télépathe en serrant les poings, ne voulant pas croire que tout cela puisse finir ainsi.

L'américain se tourna et s'approcha de son partenaire, posant doucement une main sur son épaule. Il le fixa froidement, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec lui ainsi que les autres membres de son groupe. Il ne voulait pas se montrer différent parce qu'il allait mourir et ce malgré la tristesse qui l'avait pourtant envahie. Ce n'était pas son genre, il resterait toujours ce qu'il était jusqu'à la fin.

- Prends bien soin de Nagi et de Farfarello… » fit-il d'une voix neutre. « Je te les confie. Et fais aussi attention à toi. Ne joue pas trop avec tes dons. »

Le cadet détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les dents. Schuldig s'était toujours montrer sans cœur avec tout le monde si bien qu'on pouvait se demander si il était capable d'éprouver des sentiments. Mais savoir qu'il allait perdre cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui, le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sentait comme une déchirure en lui sans qu'il sache ce que cela signifiait vraiment. L'allemand baissa les yeux, ses cheveux orangés masquant son regard vert.

- Je te le promets… » répondit-il en essayant de prendre sa voix habituelle.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Crawford. Il savait que son ami était peiné même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Ne serait-ce que le savoir lui faisait étrangement chaud au cœur mais aussi très mal. L'oracle retira sa main de l'épaule du télépathe puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de son destin. L'oracle prit l'ascenseur qui le conduisit au parking souterrain, endroit qui verrait sa fin. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir lieu plus lugubre et froid pour mourir. Enfin c'était à l'image de ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis sa naissance.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur le destin de l'oracle qui descendit calmement comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda autour de lui, en se demandant où se cachait le Weiss. Les environs étant désert, le brun en déduit qu'Aya devait encore être sans sa voiture. C'était donc à lui d'aller le chercher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas la peine de perdre plus de temps et de retarder l'échéance. Crawford se dirigea donc vers la sortie du parking. Il repéra le véhicule de son ennemi puis leva les yeux vers la lune toujours aussi rouge. Un soupir lui échappa en constatant que la couleur n'avait pas changé, ni ses visions. Il reprit donc sa marche jusqu'à la voiture puis s'arrêta juste devant le capot, fixant froidement son adversaire avant de faire demi tour pour retourner dans le parking. Aya, le voyant, sortit calmement de la Porsche et sans un mot le suivit. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le parking puis s'y arrêtèrent. L'américain se tourna doucement vers le Weiss pour lui faire face, le regard neutre.

- Tu aurais peut être dû choisir un endroit plus gai pour mourir. » déclara froidement le rouquin.

Crawford ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, seul un sourire étrangement triste étira ses lèvres tout en soupirant. Cela intrigua quelque peu le Weiss qui se demandait s'il rêvait. L'attitude générale de l'oracle n'était pas normale. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune forme de combativité dans son regard. Au contraire il avait l'air résigné, comme si cela lui était égal de mourir, à croire que c'était ce qu'il désirait.

Pourquoi ?

Le Weiss l'ignorait et comprenait encore moins. Avec ses dons, Crawford devait être capable de changer le court de sa vie sans le moindre problème. Pourtant il ne paraissait pas en avoir le désir. Mais peut être était-ce là encore une de ses machinations visant à le déstabiliser et à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Aux yeux d'Aya, c'était la seule et unique raison. Il ne tomberait pas dans son piège comme il l'avait fait avant.

Sans un mot, le rouquin dégaina son katana et se rua sur son ennemi, bien décidé à en finir avec lui. L'oracle le regarda fondre sur lui sans bouger puis ferma les yeux, attendant qu'un coup mortel lui soit porté. Voyant son adversaire rester immobile, Fujimiya stoppa son attaque à quelques centimètres de lui, sa lame touchant presque la gorge du brun. Il suffisait d'une simple pression pour qu'elle y pénètre et donne la mort… Cependant, Aya ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, fixant durement son ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce tu attends pour te défendre ? » interrogea-t-il froidement.

- A quoi bon ? » demanda Brad en rouvrant les yeux pour le fixer.

- Serais-tu devenu suicidaire ! » s'étonna Aya sans montrer sa surprise.

- Il semblerait… » répondit l'oracle en soupirant. « Tu ferais bien d'en profiter. »

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de tuer quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à se défendre. » déclara durement le Weiss. « Même si cet homme est mon pire ennemi. »

Crawford resta de marbre à ces mots, le fixant avec calme, sondant en même temps le futur. Rien de ce qu'il voyait ne lui laissait une chance de s'en sortir. Il allait mourir, il en était persuadé et ce serait Aya qui mettrait fin à ses jours malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors autant en finir rapidement…

- Très bien… Je vais t'y aider alors… » fit-il d'une voix très calme.

Aya fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que le brun avait encore en tête. Il se tint sur ses gardes, prêt à lui trancher la gorge à tout moment si jamais son adversaire venait à tenter quoique ce soit. Il s'attendait au pire de la part de Crawford sauf peut être à ce qui arriva. En effet, Brad saisit la lame du katana à main nue, sans se soucier de se blesser, et tira dessus afin de se l'enfoncer dans la gorge. Mais d'un mouvement souple malgré la surprise qui l'animait, le rouquin fit un bon en arrière, arrachant sa propre arme des mains de son ennemi, non sans lui couper profondément la paume. Sans attendre que l'oracle reprenne ses esprits et réagisse, le Weiss revint à l'assaut pour lui décocher un violent crochet du droit au visage. N'ayant pas prévu cette attaque, l'américain le reçut de plein fouet, s'écroulant au sol, un fin filet de sang s'écoulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il releva la tête vers Aya pour le fixer avec toujours autant de calme. Le cadet l'observait durement en serrant les dents de rage.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il énervé.

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait rien… » répondit le brun en se relevant lentement. « Tu es parfaitement au courant. »

- Justement ! Non ! » déclara le rouquin furieux.

- D'après toi pourquoi j'ai pris le risque d'aller te voir il y a un mois ? Pourquoi je refuse de te tuer ? » interrogea-t-il avec calme. « C'est simple… C'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… »

Aya resta sans voix devant cet aveu. Il fixait le Schwarz comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, au fait que son pire ennemi éprouve de tels sentiments pour lui. Cela était impensable et il devait très certainement chercher un moyen de le piéger. Après tout, Crawford était un manipulateur né… Le rouquin ne pouvait lui faire confiance aussi facilement, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé, après les affrontements qui avaient opposé les deux groupes. Pourtant ces derniers temps, il fallait reconnaître que Brad était différent. Ne serait-ce que le mois précédent, s'il avait voulut, il l'aurait tué. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

- Je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment… Je connais tes craintes et tes doutes… » fit Crawford faisant sortir son vis-à-vis de ses pensées. « Je sais que tu crois que je te tends un piège pour mieux te tuer. Mais sache que je ne te mens pas. Je t'aime sincèrement de tout mon être. »

- Tu ignores ce que ce mot signifie ! » répliqua méchamment le rouquin.

- Te parler revient à faire la conversation à un mur… » répondit l'oracle en soupirant. « Ca ne sert à rien que j'insiste, tu es trop entêté. Mais d'un autre côté, je comprends aussi pourquoi tu te méfies. Après tout le mal que nous t'avons fait, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Cependant, je pensais qu'après la disparition d'Este ça changerait. Hélas je me suis trompé. Si tu ne veux pas me tuer alors je le ferais moi-même… Je me rends compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… »

Brad sortit alors son révolver de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le pointa sur sa tête. Il allait tirer mais Aya fut plus rapide que lui. Il lança son katana qui ricocha sur l'arme du brun, lui sautant des mains pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. L'oracle la fixa puis porta son attention sur l'homme qui habitait son cœur.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il intrigué. « Tu aurais été définitivement débarrassé de moi. »

- Tu étais vraiment sincère dans ton aveu ? » interrogea Fujimiya toujours aussi froid.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? » questionna à son tour Crawford en soupirant exaspéré. « Je donnerai ma vie pour toi… »

Aya le regarda intensément en cherchant à savoir si il était vraiment sincère ou non. Crawford en avait l'air, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Jamais à ce jour, le rouquin n'avait vu son ennemi ainsi, ce qui était particulièrement choquant. Mais cette réaction qu'il avait, insinuait le doute en Fujimiya.

- Je veux bien croire en ton amour. » déclara-t-il finalement cependant le regard toujours aussi froid. « Hélas, ce n'est pas réciproque. »

- Je sais… » répondit le brun en soupirant. « C'est pour ça que je veux mou… »

- Cependant… » coupa le rouquin avec un ton glacial.

- Cependant ! » demanda l'oracle en haussant un sourcils interrogateur.

- J'accepte de te voir et d'apprendre à te connaître. » déclara le cadet d'une voix neutre. « Je ne sais rien de toi mis à part certain détail appris aux cours de nos affrontements. Pour le moment tout ce que je ressens pour toi est de la haine, à cause de ce que ton groupe et toi nous avez fait. C'est pour cela que je veux voir l'autre Crawford. Celui de la vie de tous les jours et non pas l'assassin. Ensuite nous verrons si cela peut aller plus loin ou non. Cela te va ? »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Crawford lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de celui qui avait été jusque là son ennemi. Ce dernier voulait faire un effort pour oublier les problèmes passés et ainsi donner une chance à l'oracle de montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il en avait l'air. C'était pour le leader des Schwarz une chose inespérée, une chose que ses visions ne lui avaient pas montrée. Cela prouvait que son don n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il ne le pensait, ce qui d'un certain n'était pas plus mal. Le brun fixa son vis-à-vis puis remonta ses lunettes d'un geste calme, histoire de montrer qu'il gardait une parfaite maîtrise de lui.

- Oui… Ca me va. » répondit-il doucement.

- Très bien alors rendez-vous demain midi devant le Koneko. » décida froidement le cadet. « Nous irons au restaurant et ensuite nous marcheront un peu pour discuter. »

- Très bien. » accepta l'aîné avec un fin sourire.

- A demain.

Sans attendre de réponse et sans un mot de plus, Aya tourna le dos au Schwarz puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il quitta le parking pour retourner à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda l'entrée du parking en espérant ne pas regretter son choix puis il mit le moteur en marche afin de quitter les lieux.

Crawford le suivit jusqu'à la sortie du garage puis le regarda partir. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite vers la lune qui s'était éclaircie, prenant une teinte orangée et semblant devenir petit à petit blanche. Cela fit sourire le brun qui avait encore du mal à croire à ce dénouement imprévu. Tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque là était sa mort. Mais peut être en était-il responsable dans un sens. Il avait été, jusque là, persuadé que le rouquin le rejetterait, donc il n'avait pris la peine d'essayer de voir les autres possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il s'était trompé d'un bout à l'autre. Brad avait encore un peu de mal à croire que tout ceci était bien réel et pourtant cela l'était. Maintenant d'autres questions venaient l'envahir. Il se demandait de quoi seraient fait leurs avenirs à Aya et lui. Crawford ferma doucement les yeux, laissant les visions du futur apparaître. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Six mois s'écoulèrent après ces évènements qui avaient vu un début d'alliance naître entre les leaders des Weiss et des Schwarz. Ces derniers se voyaient assez souvent, apprenant à se connaître et se trouvant des points communs que jamais il n'aurait cru avoir. Crawford avait sur montrer à Aya d'autres facettes de sa personnalité et inversement. Cependant, cela n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. En effet, les Weiss avait un peu de mal à accepter cette nouvelle amitié qui naissait entre les deux hommes. Ils craignaient une nouvelle trahison de la part de l'oracle. Il fallait dire qu'avec ce que les Schwarz leur avaient fait dans le passé, cela était compréhensible. Il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour voir qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance maintenant.

Ce jour là, Crawford se tenait devant le Koneko, observant l'enseigne du magasin tout en remontant ses lunettes. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pousse la porte pour pénétrer dans le magasin. Il s'avança un peu avant d'apercevoir Yohji qui arrosait les plantes. L'oracle s'approcha de lui d'un pas calme.

- Bonjour Yohji. » salua-t-il poliment de sa voix grave habituelle.

- Crawford… » répondit le blond froidement. « Aya est dans la cuisine. Il t'attend. Je ne t'accompagne pas tu connais le chemin. »

- Je te remercie Yohji. » fit-il très calmement sans perdre son sourire.

Brad allait se diriger vers la maison quand il repensa à une toute petite chose qui le fit se retourner vers le blond, alors que sa main glissait à l'intérieur de sa veste, pour en sortir une lettre. Le brun tendit cette dernière à l'ancien détective.

- J'ai failli oublier de te donner ceci. » fit-il avec calme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Yohji en prenant l'enveloppe, l'air intrigué.

- Une lettre. » répondit simplement Crawford en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait à la maison.

- Je le vois bien mais de qui ? » interrogea Kudo en le fixant froidement.

- De Schuldig. » annonça sereinement l'oracle. « Mais ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne sais rien d'autre. Maintenant excuse-moi, je suis attendu. »

Sans un mot de plus, Crawford laissa l'ancien détective seul avec sa lettre dans les mains pour rejoindre le rouquin qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. L'américain resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte à observer l'homme qui avait su prendre son cœur et faire ressortir les meilleurs côtés de sa personne. Aya était, comme toujours, vêtu de son habituel et horrible pull à col roulé orange et d'un jean tout simple. Il s'activait devant la cafetière à préparer un délicieux café. Il avait posé deux tasses sur la table ainsi qu'une assiette de petits biscuits sablés. Il faisait les choses bien comme toujours. C'était dans la nature de Fujimiya ne pas bâcler ce qu'il faisait. Crawford sourit avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Aya. » salua-t-il doucement.

- Bonjour. » répondit l'interpellé d'un ton neutre sans se retourner. « Assis-toi. »

Cette attitude, plus que glaciale, arracha un nouveau sourire à l'oracle qui obéit sans discuter. Le rouquin se tourna avec la cafetière dans les mains et lui servit une tasse de café en silence avant de s'asseoir face à son ami. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans qu'aucun ne prononce la moindre parole, buvant leur café dans le calme le plus total. Tous les deux maintenant avait l'habitude d'un tel silence, cela se produisait souvent lors de leur rendez vous. Mais à aucun moment ça n'avait dérangé les anciens ennemis qui étaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre très calme et froid. Cette façon d'être n'était donc pas le moins du monde surprenante. Heureusement, ce n'était pas toujours ainsi. Il arrivait parfois que la glace se brise, alors les deux hommes se découvraient et montrait à quel point ils étaient différent de ceux qu'ils avaient connus jusque là. Cela n'avait fait que les rapprocher un peu plus à chaque fois.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux leaders ne prennent la parole. Ce fut au bout de ce temps que Crawford regarda sa montre puis son vis-à-vis avant de se lever.

- Il va falloir que je rentre. » déclara-t-il en prenant sa tasse pour la mettre le lave vaisselle. « J'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend. »

Aya répondit d'un simple signe affirmatif de la tête avant de se lever lui aussi. Il suivit Crawford qui s'approchait de la sortie de la cuisine puis le saisit au bras afin de l'empêcher de partir. Le brun se tourna vers son ancien ennemi pour le fixer en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Je crois que j'ai changé d'avis te concernant. » répondit le rouquin mystérieusement.

- Pardon ! » fit l'oracle pas certain de comprendre.

- Tu n'es pas l'homme que je pensais que tu étais. » expliqua Aya un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Le Schwarz sourit doucement à cet aveu mais aussi à l'expression de douceur qui se dessinait sur le visage de son compagnon. Il se tourna complètement vers le rouquin puis posa une main sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien avant d'approcher son visage. Avec délicatesse, il effleura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui se laissa faire, rougissant légèrement à ce contact. Crawford se redressa ensuite sans le quitter des yeux.

- Merci… » fit-il d'une voix grave mais douce.

Il s'écarta une peu de lui pour repartir mais Aya le saisit par la cravate afin de l'attirer à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres. N'ayant pas prévu cela, le brun resta un instant interdit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Au moment où il allait enfin se décider à le prendre dans ses bras pour approfondir cet échange, le rouquin s'écarta et le fixa.

- Je crois que je ressens la même chose que toi. » avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

- Aya… » murmura l'oracle quelque peu surpris.

Le brun devait avouer qu'il avait un peu de mal à croire que tout cela était bien réel. Il ne pensait que son rêve se réaliserait un jour. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il attendait cela, il ne comptait plus les mois. Mais au final, tout s'était particulièrement bien passé malgré ce qu'il pensait au départ.

Doucement, l'américain se pencha sur son compagnon et une fois de plus, s'empara de ses lèvres tout en glissant ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Aya se laissa entraîner puis enroula ses bras autour du cou du Schwarz. Ce dernier l'invita à approfondir leur baiser, ce qu'accepta le rouquin en entrouvrant les lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois avant de caresser doucement, entamant un ballet des plus sensuels. Leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux s'unir, rendant leurs échanges de plus en plus passionnés. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime Aya… » déclara l'oracle en caressant sa joue.

- Moi aussi… » avoua le plus d'une voix étrangement douce.

Le sourire de Crawford s'étira un peu pour se faire plus heureux, démontrant par là combien il se sentait bien et rassurer que tout cela ait prit cette tournure. C'était comme si un poids venait d'être soulevé de son coeur. Il ressentait comme une étrange liberté maintenant. Le brun était certain que son ancien ennemi, devenu son ami, éprouvait la même chose. L'américain serra un peu plus Aya dans ses bras désirant profiter encore cette douceur et cette chaleur naissante. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme pour y respirer son parfum, sentant ce dernier l'imiter. Tous les deux savouraient cet instant de tendresse qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible un jour. Ils étaient maintenant heureux et étaient bien décidés à le rester pour la vie.

Le soir, la lune apparut dans le ciel étoilé… Elle était pleine… Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être couleur sang, elle diffusait une lumière d'une pureté irréelle. Un petit rayon illumina doucement une chambre où deux corps tendrement enlacés se mouvaient sensuellement.

_OWARI._


End file.
